Un Diario
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Un día aburrido, con lluvia. Asuka y Shinji estaban solos. ¿Qué pasa cuando la chica descubre en la habitación de Shinji un diario?


Hola que tal, gracias por darme esos comentarios en la otra historia que publique sobre NGE. La verdad, la leí después y sí, es un asco total para mi. Espero que está otra historia no sea así. Si bien, es un pequeño O-S, sé que hay algunas historias cortas que son mejores que esta. Bueno, sin más que decir espero que disfruten.

* * *

Un diario.

En Tokyo-3 las lluvias de verano no han parado y para los habitantes de dicha ciudad esto era algo que no se esperaban. En un complejo de departamentos se encontraban dos chicos haciendo lo que cada quien quería hacer con su tiempo.

Ambos eran Shinji Ikari y Asuka Langley Soryu; el primero era el piloto de la famosa Unidad 01 y la segunda era la piloto de la Unidad 02 de los Evangelion que estaban a cargo de NERV. Los dos chicos vivían juntos desde hace un tiempo, ningún ángel ha atacado por el momento y ambos agradecían que eso pasara.

"Ese baka no ha salido de su cuarto." – Pensaba la chica de cabellos rojos. La joven estaba mirando televisión esperando encontrar algo bueno y que maldecía el hecho de que no hubiera ni un solo programa que pueda satisfacerla. - ¿Por qué ese tonto no sale de ahí? –

La chica se levantó del sofá y se dispuso a ir a la habitación del llamado tercer elegido. Ella pensó por un momento si era lo correcto, pero al diablo con la moralidad ella quería que el Baka Shinji jugara con ella alguno de sus juegos.

Baka. – Nombró ella entrando en la habitación para darse cuenta que el chico estaba dormido. – "¿Por qué duermes a esta hora?" –

La alemana decidió entrar y no esperar. Entonces vio que Shinji tenía en sus manos un cuaderno. La chica estaba entre agarrarlo y no hacerlo, pero al final opto por tomarlo.

Ehh. – Decía el chico entre sueños mientras sus manos sueltan el objeto para fortuna de la chica.

"Espero que sea un diario donde pueda molestar al Baka con algo de lo que viene ahí." – Pensaba Asuka con malicia al saber que podría tener antes sus ojos un preciado objeto que el tercero le tuviera aprecio. – Lo siento Kinder, pero esto me lo llevo. –

Y así la alemana tomo el cuaderno para salir de ahí lo más rápido sin hacer ruido alguno. Ya estando en la sala la chica procedió a abrirlo. Leyó el título del cuaderno que tenía en manos. "Diario de Shinji Ikari", había dado con el Santo Grial que le podía dar control total sobre el chico.

La alemana lo abrió y miró dentro del cuaderno. La primera hoja tenía una foto de él junto a una mujer parecida a "niña modelo" Rei Ayanami junto a un aparente Gendo Ikari sonriendo, así como al sub comandante Fuyutsuki y a un lado…

¿Mamá? – La voz de Asuka se hizo débil.

Aquel cuaderno, aquel cuaderno que Shinji poseía tenía en la primera hoja pegada una foto donde su madre estaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía que ver Shinji con esto? La alemana tomo control sobre sus nervios hasta que decidió darle vuelta a la página.

En la segunda página estaba escrito unas palabras.

 _Cualquier lugar puede ser un paraíso, siempre que se tenga la voluntad de vivir._ – Pronunció la alemana leyendo cada una de las palabras de la oración. La letra le era familiar. - ¿La letra es de la mamá de Shinji? –

La pelirroja continuó leyendo la siguiente hoja y la siguiente. La mayoría tenía cosas sobre el estudio de clases sobre biotecnología y el razonamiento humano. Le costaba creer que fuera de la madre del chico.

Muchas de las cosas que estaban escritas ahí mostraban términos muy parecidos a los que usaba la Dra. Ritsuko con ellos cuando hacen las pruebas con los EVA. Al parecer había cierta historia detrás de los EVA.

La madre del baka sabía de los Evangelion. – Asuka estaba algo intrigada y a la vez confundida, sabía que el padre del tercer elegido era el comandante de NERV. A ella le caía mal el padre del chico, no se tragaba la idea de que el padre lo despreciara tanto. – Pero esta libreta dice que se enamoró de él, ¿cómo ella se enamoró de ese bastardo? –

La pelirroja decidió seguir leyendo. Súbitamente las fechas cambiaron a unas que coincidían con el segundo impacto. La mujer escribía sobre su bebé, el niño que según ella sería un chico feliz con un corazón noble.

Con cada oración la chica se daba una idea de cómo era el pasado de la madre de Shinji. Había menciones sobre su madre, las bromas que se hacían y las cosas que hacían.

 _Hoy Kyoko trató de hacerme una broma, la pobre ahora tiene el ojo morado por mi culpa._ – Decía entre risas Asuka mientras veía una foto de su madre con un ojo morado viendo a la cámara con una sonrisa. – _Tal parece que ella también tendrá un hijo, espero y sea una niña._ –

La alemana se imaginaba como sería esto posible. Sus madres, Yui y Kyoko, eran las mejores amigas. Cada cosa escrita por la madre de Ikari hablaba buenas cosas de ella, del subcomandante y del comandante.

 _Hoy Gendo me regaño por intentar hacerle una broma a su esposa, me pagó 15 dólares por el éxito de la misión ya que Yui no se daba un descanso desde hace días._ – Ante eso Asuka no podía creer que el padre de Shinji hiciera esas cosas y le parecía divertido. – _Yui me hizo escribir esto, parece ser que Gendo va a salir regañado._ –

Nuevamente hubo un salto de fechas.

Hoy es el día que la Unidad 01 será probada, espero que Shinji pueda ver a mamá trabajando. Ojalá pudiera conocer a Asuka, Kyoko dice que es muy linda. – Para Asuka esto era interesante pero lo que siguió después no lo fue.

Yo Gendo Ikari, escribo esta última entrada del diario de Yui. La Unidad 01 sufrió un accidente de contacto, mi querida esposa no sobrevivió. – La oji azul leí detenidamente esta parte. – Me quedé sin palabras, ¿cómo pasó? No lo sé, pero mi hijo lo vio todo. –

La segunda elegida no podía procesar esto de manera tan rápida.

Shinji vio morir a su madre.

Ella encontró a su madre muerta.

 _Siento que no seré capaz de cuidarlo. Fuyutsuki me dice que lo haga, que me encargue de él._ – Unas gotas caían sobre el papel del cuaderno. La alemana no supo en qué momento se le formaron las lágrimas. – _No puedo cuidar a mi hijo, lo odio._ –

La alemana tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Después cambio de hoja.

 _Otra desgracia cae sobre mí. Shinji está lejos y me llegan las amargas noticias del suicidio de Kyoko Soryu._ – La chica paro en seco. El cuaderno que sostenía hablaba de la muerta de su madre. – _Siempre fue débil, ni siquiera tuvo el descaro de ver a su propia hija en frente. Sólo tenía ojos para es muñeca._ –

Recuerdos tristes inundaron la mente de Asuka mientras recordaba encontrar a su madre colgada.

No, yo no soy ella mamá. – Dijo la alemana en voz baja mientras veía nuevamente el cuaderno.

Ella no sabía que esa libreta fuera a desquebrajarla poco a poco. La alemana siguió leyendo, algunas cosas que anotaba Gendo. Ese bastardo escribió dos entradas más sobre los planes que tenía con los EVA siendo la entrada más reciente sobre Shinji.

 _Mi hijo va a llegar a Tokyo-3, espero que no sea una decepción. Sólo ver su rostro me recuerda tanto a Yui._ – La pelirroja sentía ahora un gran odio hacia el comandante de NERV. No le importaba que ese bastardo ayer los repugnara a todos, pero ahora eso cambio. – _Espero que muera._ –

La chica cerró la libreta con fuerza mientras se levantaba e iba a una pared cercana.

Un golpe.

Ella dio un golpe.

Asuka temblaba y apretaba sus dientes con fuerza, su mirada llena de dolor y odio estaba clavada en el piso. Lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas hasta llegar al piso. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien odiara tanto a una persona?

Shinji. – Dijo Asuka con mucho dolor en su voz.

Asuka. –

Una voz llamó la atención de la alemana. Ella sabía de quien era, sabía que ese golpe causo mucho ruido para despertarlo. Ella temblaba, ¿por qué tenían que ser así las cosas? Una mano se posó en su hombro mientras alzaba la vista para verlo.

Esos ojos color azul oscuro le miraban con cariño.

¿Por qué soy así?

Lo mostraban amor, cariño y comprensión.

¿Por qué no me odia?

Asuka, ¿leíste la libreta? – Preguntó él mientras ella asentía. Él podía ver sus lágrimas fluir libremente mientras temblaba. Su vista rápidamente pasó a una de sus manos para ver como esta estaba herida y sangrando levemente. – Dame tu mano. Te lastimaste muy mal. –

La chica notó en ese momento su mano. Se había lastimado.

¿Te duele mucho? – Preguntó él, mientras recibía un sí de parte de ella. – Déjame ir por el botiquín. –

La alemana vio como el muchacho se fue directamente al baño en búsqueda de aquel objeto. Ella no sentía dolor por la herida que tenía en la mano. Ella sentía dolor por la herida de su corazón y que ahora mismo otra se formaba.

Ella no era diferente a Gendo.

Ella llegó a decirle esas cosas a Shinji.

Ella amaba a Shinji.

El chico salió del baño con una caja de metal en sus manos sólo para ser abrazado fuertemente por la chica. El castaño estaba impresionado por la repentina reacción de ella. Escuchó un suave sollozó de parte de ella quien estaba ocultando su rostro en el hombro de él.

Perdóname. – Dijo ella con la voz quebrada. – Perdóname Shinji. –

El chico sonrió y como pudo abrazo a su compañera.

No importa. – Contestó él dejando que Asuka se tranquilice antes de poder sanar su herida.


End file.
